The Forest of Anobaith
by warriorlightangel
Summary: Arthur, his loyal servant Merlin, and his knights embark on a adventurous hunting trip to the land between the three kingdoms that has not been governed for some time. What will they meet in a land with no laws?
1. Chapter 1

A silvery snake shot across the dirt-encrusted path, and Merlin's mare jumped up as the slithering animal went in front of her. Jolting sideways and prancing, she reared up on her back two legs, effectively dropping a sleeping Merlin into a rather large collection of dirt and rocks on the side of the path. He landed with audible thud, his shoulder blades smacking against the rocks embedded in the small road.

Ahead of him, the crowned prince craned his neck back at the small commotion, looking first to Merlin's horse who was now nervously stepping off to the side of the trail, then to the sorry figure of his manservant, lying flat on his back in the dirt.

"Perhaps we could have one of the knights lead her for you, _Merlin._" Arthur said as he examined his rather pathetic looking servant on the ground, hearing the accompanying knights chortle in the background behind the fallen Merlin.

His clumsy servant was always a point of both amusement and annoyance on prolonged hunting expeditions such as this. He always provided a series of clumsy mishaps that Arthur could endlessly tease him about, until of course the manservant came up with a sharp retort aimed at the Prince. Which most of the time, he deserved.

This quick-witted retort was what Arthur was in fact waiting for, having known Merlin for so long, when he noticed that one wasn't returned. Turning his face from his grinning knights back to his servant, he noticed another thing too, Merlin wasn't moving, let along making any type of sound.

"Merlin?" Arthur dismounted his own mare, San and walked over to his fallen man. A small grunt escaped Merlin's pale lips, and Arthur kneeled down to shake him. He wondered what his knights would think of this… the prince of Camelot kneeling in the mud for a servant boy.

"Merlin. Get up." He said, letting some well practiced authority creep back into his voice. For a long minute, nothing happened, and for some reason Arthur felt a strong feeling rise up in him, it was _worry._

He looked up at his knights… they were- in the eyes of the world- much more important than Merlin, yet he felt no worry for their well-being even in battle. But here he was, worrying about his clumsy, idiotic, extremely _loyal,_ servant. Mumbling from below brought his eyes back down.

"Wha… what's goin..?" Merlin's eyes slowly cracked open. All he could remember was riding through the forest and then… nothing. He had fallen asleep! What an idiot! He was supposed to be protecting Arthur from all the horrible things that could happen in this place they were heading deep into, and he had taken this time to take a _nap_? Gaius' words rang back through his head, _Merlin, you must be extra vigilant, the place you are going, The Forest of Anobaith, has been known to foster dangerous men of both steel and sorcery. It is in the middle of the three kingdoms, no law governs there, Merlin. _

Merlin shuddered. "Have we reached the Forest of Anobaith?" He surprised them all with the coherent question.

"No... we have another five hours journey before we reach there." A nearby knight answered.

Arthur frowned. Why had he even worried? He was just about to ask Merlin if he had dozed off or if he was just mental, when the servant slid back a pale hand to the back of his head before removing it, he placed his now blood coated hand infront of his now, even paler face. A look of shock crossed his face and he looked down at the rocks littering the path. _OH._ He thought. He shouldn't- no- couldn't look weak, so he placed his bloodied hand on the ground and tried to stand up. What had Gauis told him again? Head injuries always bleed worse than they are. Yes, that was it.

"_Merlin,_ this isn't the time for you to act tough. We need to bandage that, now sit down. NOW." He said, sending Merlin that _do-it-or-I'll-make-you _look. Merlin sat back down, but off to the side on a nearby log. He stared off into space as one of the knights cleaned his head wound, which in fact was pretty deep, and bandaged it. As the knight finished, Merlin mumbled a 'thank you' before heading off to his horse on the side of the trail as Arthur walked after him.

"You alright then?" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Because you look..."-Arthur studied him for a moment- "_thoughtful._"

"I'm just thinking about what Gauis said before we left."

"Gauis? Come on, _Merlin_… don't tell me you actually believe all that nonsense?! Silly superstition. That's all."

"Is that what you really think or what your Father _told _you?" Merlin knew he was treading a thin rope, but maybe if he could ingrain the idea that this place actually was dangerous then it would keep Merlin from having to save Arthur's royal _ass_ sometime in the next week.

"Merlin. You can't say things like that. My father is an honorable man and a great King, I trust his judgment above all others…" Arthur said this even as he questioned it.

Around his knights he had to be the Prince they knew, besides, if he wasn't that, then what was he really? And that was a question Arthur himself didn't want to explore. Because the answer would be a different person, someone who cares for common folk way more than he should, someone who loves a_ servant girl_ and would honestly rather tease and talk to his loyal manservant than spend an afternoon training with his knights.

This Arthur, he couldn't be. Not now. And as he looked at Merlin, whose blue eyes shown that he knew Arthur better than maybe even he himself did, he saw that Merlin knew this truth, and he had to turn and walk away.

Merlin sighed. He knew Arthur could not say anything he truly felt in front of his men, but still he wanted for Arthur to trust him on this. After all, if he did, maybe it would end up saving his life. Hanging his head regretfully, he got warily back onto his horse, testing her to see if she was about to buck again, but she seemed to have recovered from the earlier panic attack. He petted her mane... singing a quiet lullaby.

_CRACK._

Merlin jerked up his head in time to notice the snake from earlier sneaking through the brush. _It had stayed so close all this time???_

He studied the way the light shined off its scales as it fleetingly meandered through the forest floor, before in a second it was set aflame with dancing waves of green magic and wisped in the autumn air before fizzling completely out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed last time. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so those were great!**

The water rippled in the ancient bowl as the image was frozen in the water, the last one retrieved before his spell had ended. In the basin, a young man with raven hair stared back with a sense of wonder and curiosity burning in his gaze. It was the servant of the Prince of Camelot, who was now so _graciously_ walking into his clutches. This was an almost too perfect opportunity. He turned to the cave wall where a young boy was waiting- unconsciously- against the wall.

"Boy!!!" He thundered. Snapping the sleeping dogsbody to attention. "Go fetch your master, I have something he will be interested in." His lips curled up in a wicked smile as the frightened boy ran from the cave.

"Sayodin, what is it that you felt the _need_ to call me for?" The gruff leader spoke bluntly as he entered the cave.

"The time has finally come, an opportunity has presented itself that we could put the most_ use_ too, milord." His eyes flicked up at the man before him, his leader, a man he despised but needed and for some reason hoped he recognized the pure disdain in his voice as he addressed him.

He didn't. If it was out of spite or obliviousness, Sayodin didn't know.

"Damn it, sorcerer. Get to the point. If this is another one of your half-thought out plans-"

"No." He let his hate rise up in his voice before letting it go… there would be a time for all that. "Prince Arthur of Camelot has come for a visit in our realm… a hunting trip it would seem."

"The Crowned Prince?" the leader asked doubtfully. His deep set eyes taking in all of

the bald and viscous man before him. Even his face looked untrustworthy.

"Yes. And with hardly any protection. He travels in a group of eight, only six knights accompany him. They will be easy enough to snuff out." He was looking forward to this.

"Eight you say? Who is his other companion?"

"Just his servant." Sayodin considered what he had seen of the boy. "Though he did seem to have a connection with the Prince."

The other man merely grunted before looking up.

"How did you come to know this? I ordered you to stay in this cave!" the leader's rage was set to release.

"I cast a spying spell, taking the form of a snake-"

"Fitting."

"-and single-handedly stopped their party so I could observe." Sayodin felt a proud smirk spread on his face.

"Sayodin, how did you stop their party?" His leader growled out, Sayodin dropped his expression into a frown, he knew what was coming.

"I caused a small _accident, _is all. Merely scared the oaf of a servant boy's horse and-"

"You did _what?_" He scowled at the revolting man in front of him. The eeriness of the cave casted a green sickly color on the man's skin. It added to the already malignant vision of Sayodin. "Did he see you?"

"He…. He might of." For a moment, he was intimidated by his rival. "But there's no way he recognized the magic! My spells are usually untraceable… besides… he's a nobody."

"You'd better be right about this, Sayodin." He snarled. "Or you'll making me regret saving you from those bandits that plague this land."

"Yes, _milord._ I know." He continued. "We need to attack soon, by now they have already crossed into this place. We will find a way to use Arthur to gain what we crave most. The time for us is now, and we will use this to get to the King and our power. But first, his son."

For once the two men were in agreement,

"Very well, but we shall need a way to Arthur. You said the boy, his servant, they shared a connection?"

"Yes"

"Then that is the way, we shall use _him_." The dark leader's eyes crackled with excitement and plans. "We attack tomorrow."

After years, Mordaith smiled.

"No…. NO!" Merlin squirmed in his blanket on the outskirts of the camp. He jerked up, clutching his head in pain, attempting to block his screams, spoken words swirling around in his head. He tried to make them out but couldn't discern the voices, only a feeling of dread. He rocked back and forth, thanking the gods that he would not wake anyone, being so far from the others near the fire. What was this? Was this part of his head injury or more?

After several minutes the pain subsided, he could finally make out he voices. One was Gauis, the warning from earlier that he had received, still echoing through his head. But the others were different, and only in bits and pieces, he had never heard these voices before…

"_...get to the King and our power. But first, his son…"_

"_Very well…" _

"…_that is a way, we shall use _him_…"_

"… _tomorrow…"_

Merlin's eyes widened. The magical snake he had seen… it must have been a spy. How else would they know who they were coming? He should have expected no less from the ungoverned land. They had just entered the realm and already they were being plotted against??

This new knowledge scared him, because now t_hey_ already knew exactly who they were and why they were here. But Merlin had no clue who they were or their intentions but he knew one thing… he would stop them.

The young warlock got up and walked over to the fire where most of the party was sleeping and snoring loudly. The most audible one coming from the royal prat himself. Merln chuckled at the sounds as he knelt by his 'master' and held out his hand. Placing it just above the Prince's chest he did a check that everyone was asleep.

_Amddiffyn Drwy Perygl_

Spreading out from his hand, the spell shimmered as it engulfed Arthur in a shield of protection before rendering itself a invisible layer around his sleeping friend. Arthur shifted momentarily before returning to a deep snore.

Merlin let out a deep breath; he felt the spell tap into his already limited energy. But he was relieved as he walked back to his sleeping spot. At least Arthur was going to be fine for the next few hours, if only to be able to scold Merlin when he awoke. He lay down, his head throbbing and his fingers cold from the nighttime autumn air and stared out into the forest. It was dyed a deep black from the starless night, it swallowed Merlin up, his eyes searching for any point of light in the dark, but finding none.

And now there were two things that Merlin knew. He knew the Forest of Anobaith hosted many dangerous men for a reason, it pulses out magical power, its own breed of menace, he could feel it. And the second thing he knew? He _knew_ he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

**Reviews… plz!**

**And the Spell above means 'To protect through danger"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again…( : I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And also thanks for the reviews! **

Arthur stretched his hands toward the sky, letting out an audible early morning yawn. He'd never been one to go on about the beauty of nature and all that- that was usually Merlin's job – but this morning was simply perfect. The sky was bluest blue he'd ever seen and the air was crisp and cool, the perfect day for a much-needed hunt.

"ARrrrrrrrrrh." He grunted as he leaned to one side, standing in his simple tunic, surveying his campsite. Most of the knights were already walking around, here and there, preparing for the day. In fact as Arthur looked, they all had their hunting clothes on, most of their heavy chainmail now in the carrying bags of their horses. Some even had hunting bows out and were practicing the stringing and notching of their arrows. The Prince looked back up at the cloudless sky and at the sun, it appeared to be midmorning. Why had no one woken him? He had specifically asked to be woken at dawn… sweeping his eyes around his eyes fell on the only person who was still lying down. Merlin.

Now his earlier joyousness turned to anger at his servant. Couldn't he _manage_ to do something right. I mean of course he was injured recently, the image of Merlin not moving still burned in his head but that was no excuse to slack off on his servantly duties. Perhaps he had been getting soft about Merlin, he could do that to you… he shook the thought out.

He pounded over to the outside rim of the camp he needed to tell Merlin that he had _once again_ overslept and neglected his duties, perhaps even cuff him lightly over the head. That would teach the idiot. He rolled his eyes as he walked in front of his servant who was sleeping on his side facing the forest.

"_Merlin_, wake up! Could you grace us with-" Arthur shouted but stopped. Merlin's eyes were opened wide, enlarged in fright that seemed to be imprinted in his servant's blue orbs. Under his servant's now bloodshot eyes, there were deep grey circles, popping out against Merlin's alabaster skin. He looked ghastly. "Merlin, are you alright? Don't worry I'm not angry." He kneeled down next to him.

But then he realized his own mistake, Merlin's terror filled eyes weren't ever looking at him but something positioned over his left shoulder. He turned and followed Merlin's line of sight. There was nothing. Just the shaded forest for miles and miles, nothing that should swallow someone up as much as Merlin was. Arthur bent down and shook him, over and over. Telling him to wake up. When Merlin didn't respond Arthur was about to give up and get up and leave him there when his servant spoke.

"You must be careful, Arthur. This place… _it's evil._" Merlin spoke slowly, meaningfully, but his eyes were still locked out in the forest. Even though it was daytime he could still feel the menace. Like a powerful magnet, full of darkness and emanating something strange… something he couldn't quite pin .He finally broke his connection with the forest, and looked up. Was it really morning already? Last night he had just glanced into it and now here he was, somehow he didn't remember any of it, but he was sure he hadn't slept a minute. He had to stop his thinking process though, as he noticed Arthur was looking down at him strangely.

"What is wrong with you? You look half dead and you are still rambling on about warnings and evil. What do you know of this Merlin?"

"I know what Gauis told me, Arthur." He shot back defiantly. "And you will have to be very careful, maybe you should listen to me for once!"

"_Right._ That's going to happen." Arthur smirked and turned, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, Merlin. Thanks to you I've had a late start, just cause you got jostled-" at this point he looked back at his servant, sending his look that said he was partly kidding, partly serious "-doesn't mean you can slack off on your duties. Ready the horses."

"Yes,_ sire._" Arthur was just too pig headed sometimes, even if that usually led to bravery. Merlin sighed stood up wearily, feeling all the effects of last night and that of his now pulsing head injury. Gauis would definitely want to inspect the wound when he returned to Camelot.

The rest of the morning was a blur for both the warlock and the Prince. Merlin rolled up his and the knight's sleeping rolls and prepared the horses. Fixing some of the carelessly thrown chainmail into the proper bags as the knights and Arthur practiced and sharpened their already too sharp hunting weapons.

As much as he tried, the warlock could never understand the pleasure a bunch of grown men, honorable men at that, received from hunting defenseless animals. But there wasn't anything that the servant could do about except maybe, accidentally of course, stumble into a few while they shoot. The young man smiled to himself as he handed the reigns to each man to start their journey.

When they were all on, they left and traveled west, deeper into the forest to hunt. They arrived there, and Merlin once again was charged with the horses, though he couldn't understand why the _knights _could not tie up a horse by themselves. He smirked as he tied up the last horse. So brave, yet so incapable of the simplest things, this was why he still had to help Arthur _dress_ every morning.

He turned around, most of the party had moved on, stalking around the woods up ahead except for a familiar mop of blond hair. He walked forward a few yards to the prince where he was admiring his sword. This was good; maybe Arthur would listen when his knights weren't by his side and watching his every move.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Merlin? And by the way you will need to rebandage that-" the prince gestured to his head wound "-before it gets infected. If it does, you'll be talking even more rubbish than you usually do." The prince let out a smile and so did Merlin, though he also rolled his eyes.

"So you _are_ concerned." He teased Arthur for hinting that he didn't want Merlin to get infected.

"Wait a minute, I am not _concerned_. Just the amount of rubbish you've been saying-"

"You think the warning from Gauis is rubbish?" He hated cutting off the banter so abruptly but he needed to find some way to get it into the Prince's head.

"_Merlin,_ we've been over this before." Arthur studied him, annoyed. Merlin answered the prince's words with a glare, crossing his arms stubbornly. His servant knew that he was avoiding the question. "Fine. As far as Gauis goes, he's been advising my father for _years_ and well, but sometimes, he can be wrong. With all due respect to him, I believe this to be one of those times, it's a old superstition, nothing more."

"Gauis has saved your life using his knowledge since you were a child! And if you don't trust in him, trust in _me._ You know you can, Arthur." Merlin finished. His voice was full of emotion. "Please be careful, this place holds… holds a power. Please, I'm trying to help."

Arthur was torn, he somehow wanted to trust him, his frien- no. He cared for Merlin but they weren't friends, just servant and master, that's what they had to be. And giving in like this was not fitting for a Prince of Camelot, especially not to a servant!

He could take care of himself, and besides that he had six knights with him, all brave. He looked into his manservant's eyes, in them he saw worry and honesty, but he would not believe some superstitious nonsense.

"Stop, Merlin." He said with authority, staring coldly. His voice was cutting. "You're not an advisor, Merlin. You're a servant, so _serve_."

Merlin was shocked as Arthur dumped a bundle of crossbows and sharpening tools into his hands before turning on his heal angrily and catching up to his knights who had been obliviously tracking a trail.

Three hours later, as the knights stalked a particularly large deer, Merlin was still deep in his thoughts, rethinking it over and over, analyzing what he could have done to convince Arthur to turn back and head home or at the least, be more precautious. Merlin's thoughts of all his past ways of changing Arthur's mind just made him even more dismal, perhaps he had really mucked this one up for good.

Arthur's thoughts couldn't have been more different than the warlocks. He was fast approaching a state of euphoria as he approached another wonderful quarry, the fifth of that day, and was going in for the kill. The day was beautiful, and peaceful and he was hunting. He couldn't be happier or at least that's what he kept up as the sad and hurt face of Merlin wriggled into his thoughts. He tried to ignore it, aiming his newly made crossbow at the unsuspecting buck. This was going to be good. Before letting loose an arrow, another arrow could be heard zipping through the air, ruffling his hair. He looked around to see which of his knights had dared try and steal his quarry. But they all looked up in fear and confusement, that was when Arthur saw an arrow embedded in a tree a foot above his left shoulder, it was still rhythmatically bending up and down from its halted flight.

A loud roar was heard, over his shoulder and he turned pulling out his sword and holding it firmly in his right hand. He held his crossbow in his left, ready to fire at the closest aggressive attacker.

_Perhaps he should have worn chainmail after all. Damn Merlin for being right! _ He settled his body into a fighting stance, it was so natural to him by now, and prepared himself for the first attacker who came. For a second, he almost couldn't tell which way to turn, for they were coming from all directions. But he squared his shoulders, and delivered a first blow.

Merlin looked to see Arthur aim his crossbow at the grazing animal. In a second, the deer's life would be lost. He looked closely at Arthur, just waiting.

But first, an arrow whipped through the forest at an impossible speed, heading straight for the hunter himself. Merlin began to raise his hand but even to him it was apparent that he would be too late. The arrow was going at a near impossible speed about to plunge into his Prince, into his _friend_. But something then happened that he did not anticipate, the arrow seemed to catch a strong gust seconds before coming into contact with the tissue just above the noble's Prince's heart. It was drafted up and above the prince, deflected into a tree shortly behind Arthur.

Merlin's expression turned from shock to joy at his accomplishment and then to one of pure exhaustion as the already old and weakened spell from the previous night took up his reserves. He really should of found a spell to make him sleep last night, he thought. He sank to his knees, even as he heard yells of attack, he was happy he had been able to defend Arthur with some of his last energy even if he didn't appreciate him.

The Prince was safe. He only wished he could say the same for himself.

**Okay… so how'd you like it?? And if your thinking that Mordaith wanted to use him, not kill Arthur, so what the heck?… that will be explained, promise! I'll update soon. Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two rough and grotesque men ran full force at Merlin, spittle flying from each of their mouths. They raised their weapons at the unarmed servant. He looked up from his vulnerable kneeling position, his eyes shifted to the one that reached him first, the man brought his sword down, attempting to hit Merlin mid chest, but his blade never reached its target.

Merlin barely dived out of the way, landing with a thud on his right side. He rolled away in a flash as another blow barely missed him. He hoisted himself up on one knee, his blood was thumping in his veins, full of fear for the man who was attacking him. The ferocious bandit gritted his teeth, aiming a stroke once again at the servant. And Merlin couldn't duck out of the way this time.

Instinct took over. His eyes burned a fierce gold and his attacker was flung backwards, smacking hard against a nearby tree. Merlin let out a breath he hadn't known he' d been holding. No matter what, he always had his magic. His magic…_ oh no._

Had Arthur seen him use it?? Merlin was so exhausted… he hadn't even checked to see if no one was looking before using his magic. This certainly would be the end of him if the Prince had, especially condsidering their fight earlier. A potentially fatal error on his part.

Still leaning on his knee, he glanced back at the Prince, Arthur had just finished off an opponent with a clean slice. His head swiveled for more men to face, and his blue, assured eyes met his. _Perhaps the prince had been too busy to notice,_ Merlin thought as he measured the Prince's facial expression. It was determined but something else was written on the handsome man's face- it looked strangely like _concern._

Merlin barely registered the yell that was dangerously nearing him, but then Arthur's eyes widened with shock and then fear briefly, before Arthur broke into a determined sprint towards him.

Then the warlock understood. He had forgotten about the second man. He turned, and barely had time to witness the other bandit swing his weapon- a gruesome mace –before hearing a sickening crunch sound near his left ear. Merlin fell away, barely registering the pain as he swam in darkness.

_

Arthur broke into a sprint, pumping his arms and gripping his sword. Merlin still hadn't turned around, hadn't realized his mistake. He was just looking at him, blue eyes locked on the Prince before slowly turning around, that's when Merlin must of realized, if just a little too late. Arthur then noticed that Merlin wasn't carrying a weapon. Not one! Not that it would have made a difference. The bandit was moving too fast, already swinging his spiked mace down-

_CRUNCH!_

-Arthur watched in pure horror as Merlin landed, hard, and unmoving.

The mace had hit him on the side of the head and blood was already seeping through Merlin's dark locks from the fresh wound. The Prince felt the same intense worry as he had earlier, watching, once again as Merlin lay motionless on the ground. His worry though, quickly turned to contempt at his servant's attacker.

Arthur's anger boiled up in him, hot as ever towards the bandit, a man who would ruthlessly attack a vulnerable and defenseless servant. And he sped up, reaching the man as he was about to deliver a surely finishing blow to Merlin. Arthur skillfully blocked the blow with his sword, pushing the crude weapon up and away from his manservant. The grizzly bandit turned to the ferocious prince and aimed his next blow low, trying to attack his side. But the Prince shifted so that it flew past his side and brought down his sword on the man's mace, knocking it down on the ground and in one smooth motion, cut the man through the middle.

Arthur paid no attention to the man as he fell the ground, dead. He knelt by Merlin who lay a skewed, in the dirt. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Arthur needed his bumbling servant to be alright. He just _did. _And as he reached his fingers to quick feel for Merlin's pulse, his last words to the loyal servant tauntingly echoed through his mind, sounding cutting even to him.

"_You're not an advisor, Merlin." He added extra coldness to his voice. "You're a servant, so __**serve**__."_

He shuddered. He couldn't let Merlin go with that. He had to fix this. Putting his fingers on Merlin's neck, he eventually found a pulse. Merlin was going to be alright. _Well, for now… _Arthur thought grimly.

He didn't know if Merlin's head could take anymore of this. But he must attend to Merlin later, he would have to, because his knights were know being engulfed with bandits. Arthur knew his place and his obligation was with them, and besides, there was no immediate danger near Merlin now that he was out cold.

He hurried to where his knights were quite remarkably fighting off more than fifteen bandits, but he could tell that the battle was taking a turn for the worse. Perspiration coated the knight's faces as they moved, blocked and advanced, and their movements were becoming slow and heavy. They were outnumbered, but Arthur knew his men, they could get through this, they simply needed the right motivation.

"Come on, Men!" Arthur shouted as he parried blows from two ruggedly dressed bandits. "We must fight! We will _not_ fall to these bandits in the middle of the forest. Fight for your families, because this is not your day to die, I am sure of it!" He finished the last with a grunt as he sliced one of the two with a skilled stoke.

The men seemed to change after Arthur's words of encouragement, and despite the obviousdisadvantage, they seemed to, blow by blow, gain the upper hand. With all the knights working at full pace, they had narrowed the enemies force from the original twenty to five. But that's when one of the remaining bandits let out a wild cry that rebounded through the forest.

Arthur's insides filled with dread as twenty more bandits flooded over the small hill, thundering through the forest full speed at the prince and his knights. If only he had gotten to the man before he signaled a second attack.

_Damn it! There's no way we can stand this for much longer, twenty five to seven?? _Arthur knew that the odds weren't at all good. Even though his knights had more training than the bandits who were attacking him, he was concerned, he could not see a way out of this.

With a storm of clanging and grunting, the battle began with new life as the group of bandits loudly collided with the struggling knights. Each one parried and advanced in a deadly dance, and it wasn't long before Arthur heard a few bodies fall to the ground. He couldn't look away, but he prayed they were not the bodies of his knights, but of the bandits.

In a quick move, Arthur brought back his sword and spun around bringing down a blow on one of the man's side and then quickly parried a blow from the other. Then a sharp, pain filled yell filled the forest, a familiar sound from the days of training his knights.

He looked up for a split second, and saw his knight fall to the ground, a deep puncture wound in the young knight's stomach. Arthur was instantly saddened, he had trained with the knight, Marius, for almost three years now, and he didn't know if he could bare to see another person he cared for get hurt in this attack. He still didn't know if Merlin was just simply hurt or fatally injured, but he knew that the blow his Marius had received would be an ending one.

He gulped. He knew that this battle would not be won. The odds were too great and though he believed fully in his skills as a warrior, there were just too many bandits.

As if this wasn't enough, he spotted another group of men rush into the small battle scene. Though something was different about them… they had on all black, different from the leather and scrap clothing of the bandits. And though it was a big group, around thirty, they moved together in unison, unsheathing their swords. Their running and movements organized by an obvious leader in the front. Nothing at all like the ruthless, senseless bandits that had been attacking Arthur's group for what seemed like hours.

He hoped these differences meant they were there to help the misfortunate party. But he couldn't know for sure. He waited and watched these men, as they converged on the two fighting groups with baited breath. The leader, a strong and handsome man, reached them first. The man's path had led him straight to Arthur, and the Prince steadily raised his sword.

**Tell me what you think, I really enjoy your reviews!!**

**Thank u, and sorry about the wait…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur raised his sword high, ready for yet another attacker, ready for anything.

He stared at the man commanding the new group who was moving toward his men. Looking straight into his eyes, their tunneling gray meeting his own piercing blue. There was something about that man's eyes that Arthur couldn't place… and he stared intently into them trying to figure if he meant to help as the man reached him. However, before he could, the leader's eyes moved from his gaze.

The man's eyes snapped over to the man standing next to Arthur, the bandit. The leader still appeared to be raising his sword at the prince and the bandit had not seen the now lethal stare slide to him.

Only two feet away from Arthur, the leader twisted mid-run and turned his sword down on the unsuspecting bandit, severing his head from his body in one steady, ruthless motion. He gave Arthur a fleeting look and moved his mysterious gaze to the rest of his men before joining them.

Arthur stared in awe and relief as the man ran away with his group of men and engaged the bandits, fighting side by side with the Camelot knights. Never one to miss out on the action, Arthur darted after him.

As the leader stepped next to his men, an array of tall, meaty men, Arthur fell in next to his tired knights and they attacked again on the havoc creating bandits.

Having twice the amount of people deflated the bandit's earlier ferocity and Arthur sometimes found himself without an opponent, his men and the mysterious group taking care of most of them. At these times he would look closely at the men that had came and changed the odds of this battle.

They were skilled, muscled men who used sharp stabs and gruesome, unsuspecting attacks. Moves they didn't teach in any swordplay Arthur had been taught. Their leader was fierce, moving up behind the bandits and slicing them grotesquely before they even turned around. Though his moves were harsh and snake-like, the prince did admire his sheer intensity as he watched the bandit's number's slowly dwindle down.

_The odds have defiantly improved_ thought Arthur_ this certainly has been a stroke of luck…_

-

Minutes later, Arthur was staring down his crimson stained blade at one of the three remaining bandit's throat, contemplating what to do. He fixed the man with a steely stare as the frightened bandit began to talk.

"My comrades and I have surrendered! We kneel here vulnerable. Our lives are in your hands." His eyes flicking from the sword pointed at his neck, to Arthur and to the other two bandits who kneeled next to him. The crowned prince considered what to do. His blade twitched at the man's throat, a man who was partly responsible for all the pain that was brought to his originally happy hunting morning. For some reason though, he couldn't bring himself to kill the man as he kneeled there, so vulnerable.

_Like Merlin _he thought. The scene where he was too late to help his kneeling servant traveled into his mind but he pushed it out.

"Why should I let you live? Your bandit group attacked my party, killed a man."

"Because I have been exiled here and I had no choice! This forest… it does things to you. I swear I didn't want to become this!" He looked up to Arthur. The Prince almost believed him. Almost.

"Enough!!" He said with regal authority. "You will live an honest life from now on, do you understand? If what you say is true, get out of this place and never return. If I ever come upon you- any of you- doing treacherous acts again, you will _force_ my hand. Do you understand?" All three bandits nodded their head vigorously and supplied a 'I promise' before Arthur dropped his sword and they ran away into the woods.

The Prince grunted and cleaned his sword in the grass before turning to the men in black, who had now sheathed their swords. For a moment his gaze shifted to Merlin who was lying nearby on the ground. He for some reason, longed to be over there, by his side but he had to attend to this matter first. He geared up for a formal thanks.

"I am greatly in your debt today, without you our party would have been overpowered." He spoke to the group and walked up to the leader, sticking his hand out, waiting for a reply.

The man's deep gray eyes lowered to the prince's outstretched hand, as if considering whether it was worthy to be accepted. After what seemed like a minute he stretched out his own strong hand and gripped Arthur's hand in a viper like grab that threatened to numb the prince's fingers if he kept it there too long.

"Perhaps." The man said, the word rolling off his tongue like thunder at the start of a storm.

"Yes, well… after all you and your men did I think you at least deserve a thank you and a name." Arthur studied the leader's men. Despite all they had accomplished, he had a nagging voice inside his head telling him to be cautious. And that voice was Merlin. So after a pause Arthur said. "I am Arthur of Camelot and these are the regular members of my hunting party."

He was careful not to disclose any _royal_ information about him. Perhaps the man could not tell, afterall his men weren't wearing their knight's armor but rather casual hunting clothes, and the prince himself wasn't even wearing the Pendragon symbol. But somehow he had the feeling he wouldn't get off that easy.

"Your _hunting_ friends are surprisingly good at hand to hand combat. Wouldn't you say, _Arthur_?" The leader smirked but not unpleasantly.

"Right you are, most have been playing with swords since birth." He gave a smile, this was at least partly true. He was having a hard time though, fooling the man in front of him. In some bizarre way, he sensed he was in many ways the leader's equal.

"Oh, well if that's the case they are very talented for just…playing." He smiled. "And in response to your earlier remark, it's my pleasure to help someone from Camelot. The only stain on this matter is that I have forgotten my formalities."

"Your formalities? You've been nothing but polite." Arthur replied questionably.

"My name." The leader said. His eyes shifting slightly to the right in a somewhat mischievous look that Arthur couldn't quite understand. "Allow me to introduce myself… I am Mordaith of Anobaith."

"Mordaith, huh? I am very pleased to meet you." And once again Arthur reached out and shook the man's hand.

_

Ten feet away, Merlin lay on the cold ground, completely knocked unconscious. But somehow a heartbroken and forced sob escaped from his lips.

"No…"

**Tell me what you think of this chapter… and just wanted to say thank u for the last reviews! **

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With a slight grunt, Arthur sunk his shovel down through the tough forest floor, along with two of his men. He was sad he had to do this, digging a grave for a knight was never anything but a dismal occasion.

He thought about how long he had known Marius, training with him; even sharing a joke or too, but now that man he had known was no longer here. And was about to be buried in the middle of an unknown forest, away from his family and home, away from Camelot. He sighed as his shovel bit into roots down in the soil, but he just shoved through. And when the hole was deep enough, he and the two other knights slowly lowered their fallen comrade into ground, not caring to look as they tossed dirt over his still face.

After the men had finished covering the knight, they walked away to talk to the by standing knights, most likely to talk about Marius, remembering him. But Arthur had another thing on his mind. And that was another of his comrades, Merlin. He crunched over to where Merlin was still flayed across the dirt, his eyes closed.

It was now that Arthur really regretted not coming to his side earlier, for now Merlin's skin was a sickly green and yellow color and sweat coated his face, a lot worse then only a half an hour before. Kneeling down, he nudged Merlin's shoulder with his hand but he didn't stir. He tried again, a little more forcefully. Still nothing happened and he was beginning to get anxious. _No _he thought_ Princes should not get anxious._

"Merlin!! I need you to wake up _now._ Come on!" He called to his servant. Finally, after a few grinding seconds Merlin gave a small response.

"R…run." Merlin whimpered. His eyes were still closed but slowly, he was beginning to twitch and squirm.

Arthur waited as Merlin's eyes slowly cracked open, blinking rapidly in the unaccustomed sunlight and slowly darting around before settling groggily on the Prince.

"Welcome back." Arthur grinned.

"Ow! My…head!" Merlin lifted his hands slowly to his injured head and placed one on either side. It felt like all the sorcerer's he'd ever faced had decided to battle each other in his head. He tried to clear his head, but the pain, piercing and sharp, penetrated through every attempt. He closed his eyes, his brow knitting in concentration, trying to remember what was happening. That's when he noticed the group of unfamiliar foreboding men at the side of the camp. "…I remember the attack. But- what happened?"

"You were hit." Arthur stated dryly. "Hard."

"Yeah… My head hasn't hurt this bad… since...yesterday." Merlin let out a sheepish grin. "What I meant was who- who are they?" He lifted his finger towards the men clothed in all black, standing awkwardly at the edge of the group.

"Well, their leader- his name is Mordaith- but the rest, I'm not certain. They helped us defeat the bandits, together it only took twenty minutes after you were unconscious. We owe them a lot." He looked over as well but noticed that Mordaith had disappeared; he was no longer waiting at the head of his men. Arthur's brows came together in confusion, _where had that man gone?_

"Sire, you remember what I told you… earlier?" Merlin was playing it safe on this one; he needed the prince to believe him. Arthur nodded. "We can't trust… them… and this place _isn't_ safe, this has just proved it. We don't know if… they mean harm or not… we should… go… before they can –" Merlin's eyes drooped a little. He was struggling hard with his own consciousness but he fought harder and sat up. For awhile, he just stared at the forest floor gathering his thoughts but then he found the strength to stand.

He felt his legs bring himself upright, his body moving a bit too fast, making his head swim. As soon as he was up he started falling swiftly down to the ground again, his head making the world swirl around him. Arthur moved to catch him but this time wasn't quick enough and Merlin fell stiffly back into the dirt, staring up at a scowling prince.

"_Mer_lin. Try not to get yourself killed for once. You've already gotten enough injuries on this trip and I do not need you getting hurt just from your own clumsiness. Its hard enough to find a decent servant, I don't need to go about replacing one." Arthur crouched down and attempted to help his hopeless manservant but he was stopped by a sharp point of a sword.

He stared down at it, the rust stain's that corroded the hilt and the curved blade that was sharpened skillfully. This was not one of his knight swords, he thought surprisingly. But was more surprising was that the blade wasn't pointed at him but firmly placed on Merlin's chest. Already digging into the soft flesh there. Merlin let out a pain filled hiss.

The prince raised his head, up into the gray eyes of Mordaith. The mysterious quality that Arthur had wondered about earlier suddenly revealed itself to him, it was _evil._

"Discard your sword, _Arthur of Camelot."_ Mordaith's eyes crackled with electricity. "Did you, of all people, think that I wouldn't know who _you_ are?" He chuckled, cleverly. "Now drop you sword. Or I will kill him."

Merlin was staring up at Arthur asking him to save him, somehow. But at the same time he was sending the prince a completely different message. _Don't give up, please._

Merlin hoped Arthur would get that message. Even though the sword was precariously pressing into his _own_ chest and it was _his_ head that was humming with pain, he couldn't shake the feeling that Arthur was the real one in danger.

But he sadly couldn't do anything to help the prince or himself out of this situation. Not with his head this badly injured. It seemed now that his life really was in Arthur's hands. In this state, he thought that even his magic couldn't be dependable. He looked up at Arthur, waiting for a decision.

The Prince kept shifting his gaze from Merlin to the man he had thought had been there to help him. He was growing more indecisive by the minute.

"You dare threaten an innocent man with his life?" Spitting out vehemence, in every word. Trying to buy time. "You coward."

"Ha. Innocent you say? Any man that is with you is no longer _innocent._ Now, Prince, make your choice." Mordaith twisted his sword sharply into Merlin, just barely breaking skin, but blood dripped out as Merlin yelled out hoarsely.

Arthur had to make a choice _now_, his attempts to stall Mordaith weren't working. It seemed that just traveling with the prince in Mordaith's eyes had damned Merlin's life, and he could not bare another death that day. He unsheathed his sword and threw it to the side, in one motion and watched as Mordaith slightly retracted his sword an inch from Merlin's chest.

"What are you doing? Let him free!" Arthur scowled.

"Relax, young Pendragon. This is just to make sure you cooperate." Mordaith smiled cruelly as a man came behind Arthur and tethered his hands. Arthur was forced off his knees and stood up only to see that his knights had been tied and bound already. Each held at the point of two swords by the black clothed men.

_They had already had my knights!_ Arthur realized. _I hadn't even noticed… _

This only made Arthur wonder more about why they had teased him with Merlin's life. Was it a test of some kind? What was the reason behind it if he could have been easily swayed with his knight's lives? Arthur looked back at Merlin as if too see if he had an answer but found him being dragged roughly behind him. Merlin's mouth had been gagged but his eyes portrayed a clear and forceful message.

_I told you so._

**I want to update soon so… hopefully I will be able too. Please review, you have no idea how much they mean to a first time writer. : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Merlin thought gravely over what had happened the last few days. His head was pounding and he could tell that the jostling from the men carrying him was reopening his wound slightly. Merlin had never thought of himself as a tough man, he only thought that his magic was there for him, giving him confidence, but now he almost regarded himself differently. Twenty four hour's after being smashed in the head, he had only faded from consciousness once. Though he knew Gauis would be extremely annoyed at him for not caring for it or going with what was natural for his body, caring for it was out of his options and he didn't want to go out of consciousness. He had already missed too much the first time. Unfortunately, he had missed which roads the men in black- he still didn't know their group title –had led him and the rest of Arthur's party down to get to their camp. So now as they paraded their catch through their equally dark camp, Merlin had absolutely no idea where they were. Or more importantly where Arthur was.

The men who were carrying Merlin had fallen back in the line, having a heavier load to bare and Merlin had lost sight of the Prince far before he had fallen unconscious. Merlin's head swirled as he managed to get an upside down look at the camp. There were around fifteen tents, each one was big enough for maybe 6 men, so even more of the darkly clothed outlaws lived here. And though it was scattered and unorganized it seemed as if the people who lived here had formed somewhat of a village, though it seemed more like an army camp.

Merlin finally recognized the center of camp from his awkward position, and he soon realized this was where they were being held. He was trying to find a way out when he laid his eyes on an exhausted Prince. Arthur had already been tied around a tree of to the side of the large fire pit in the center of the makeshift camp. His knights were strung along next to him on a heavy rope, evenly spaced. Apparently, these men weren't taking any chances.

In front of them all was a bald man, who was standing tall with his back to Merlin, surveying the bound group. As Merlin was towed around and tossed in between the man and Arthur, Merlin came in full view of the man. His face was senile, gross and malicious with sharp angular features that were accompanied with fat unfitting cheeks that seemed to have impressions deep in them across the skin, giving the skin a rough, chewed look. Merlin stared at the man whose eyes were green and snake like. The man infront of him seemed to be the complete opposite of Merlin, evil, malignant and willing to make any sacrifice to achieve what the man wanted.

Merlin wasn't afraid because he was hit with a sudden realization. Merlin closed his eyes, using a little magic, and as his eyes glowed under his eyelids, removed his gag. Just then, those snake like eyes darted down to Merlin, who was laying on the forest floor staring up at him. He sent the boy warlock a glare that seemed to reach Merlin's soul but

"It was you, in the forest. Wasn't it?"

"Foolish boy, be quiet before I make you." Sayodin looked down at the oaf of servant. He despised weak creatures such as this, their only use in living was to be used and commanded by more powerful men. The boy should just give up now.

"It was you. I'm sure of it. You won't succeed, Arthur will not let you."

"You show a lot of faith in your master boy, does he have the same in you?" He replied cuttingly. But it was bad timing on the dark sorcerer's part, for Mordaith came up behind him.

"Sayodin, be still with your tongue. These two will be mine and mine alone to question." Mordaith said, not afraid of cutting his sorcerer down infront of his guests, thinking only the servant, Merlin was conscious. Little did he know the prince was listening and absorbing what he heard.

"I could ask you the same, sorcerer." Merlin hissed, looking around Mordaith to Sayodin. "Though it appears he does not."

Arthur heard a few ruffling of leaves and Mordaith speaking with authority, refuting the sorcerer from probably a blow at his servant. Arthur still couldn't believe the loyalty and fearsomeness Merlin of all people was displaying for him just with a few words. What he really didn't believe was that Merlin was still _conscious_ enough to defend him, _how was his servant even awake_? Arthur was mystified. With that head injury, he himself even after all the battles he'd been through would be knocked out for sure.

However, Merlin knew why he was not showing the signs of being seriously injured. Once again he could thank his magic for helping him stay alive, he could feel it running through him, healing him in a way he had never experienced before. He decided he would have to ask Gauis when he returned home if this was a new part of his ability, healing.

During his pondering, he hadn't noticed the sorcerer- a poor excuse for one at that –and Mordaith leave him. He had been too deep in thought to notice but finally the weight of the day was weighing him down, luring him into a deep sleep.

But he needed to check something first. Ever since the men had dropped him, he had felt like someone was listening to him. And he had to make sure that the presence he had felt was really there.

"Arthur…?" He whispered. "I know your awake."

"What is it _Merlin_?" Arthur somehow whisper-hissed at him. His eyes still closed.

"Did you hear all of that?" Merlin asked. He was thankful that he hadn't used his magic in any audible way, despite having just a _feeling_.

"Yes, Merlin, I did. And you really shouldn't argue with a man who is more powerful than you. I know you want to show that you won't betray me in any way but _please_. You need to let me handle this."

"So you have a plan?" Merlin was doubtful. He believed in the prince but for some reason he had a bad feeling that there was no _unmagical_ way out of this. There was just too many odds against them.

"Not exactly. But it's not like you've thought of anything yet, _Mer_lin." Arthur said rolling his eyes under his eyelids.

_That isn't necessarily true _thought Merlin smugly_ it's just that my way is a way that would get me arrested, despite being the most effective._

"Well, we'll find a way out of this, I'm sure." Merlin overlooked the jibe and spoke in a serious tone. "I believe in you Arthur."

Arthur sighed, Merlin may joke and banter and call him a prat. But in the end, he always stood behind Arthur and that was something a person, not just a Prince really needed. Sometimes, it wasn't servant and master anymore just more like-

"Good_nigh_t, Merlin." Arthur thought that was a bit abrupt and opened his eyes a crack to look at Merlin, who was laying on the ground. Sometimes one could think he was meant to be on the ground always, just crawling around, with the amount of time that he spends on it. Arthur chuckled.

But then he saw his servant's face, downcast in the moonlight. He looked burdened, worried even. "Don't worry Merlin, somehow, we'll pull through. Somehow, we always do."

**Thanks again. I hope this is a little better then the last chapter… not my best.**

**Please review and cast your opinion if Merlin's magic should be revealed in this fic. Its up to u!! And P.S. we all know what that 'somehow' really is. ;)**

**Warriorlightangel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Merlin lay uncomfortably, staring up into the darkened canopy of the forest, and could almost see the stars twinkling high above this dreaded place. It seems even the light of the heaven's was blocked out by this wood. He really did think it held an evil. And he could feel the power in the ground, the trees; the magic of the old religion was tied in deep, in this place. And it wasn't the good type, it was nothing like the magic that turned winter to spring, or ran through the world, giving life to all. It was evil. He could feel it in his bones. And it was powerful. Merlin closed his eyes decidedly, he couldn't let what happened yesterday morning happen again, he couldn't become utterly consumed by the forest.

_Maybe that was what made the men here so horrible_, he thought. _Maybe the forest in a way they don't even know has affected them._

After all, they didn't have a sixth sense for magic like the warlock did. Merlin didn't know if his theory was correct, but either way he had to find a way out of the hold of these men. But first he had to get out of this position; in a few minutes his arms were going to be completely numb. He sat up and thought through a few options, settling on the simplest of spells.

_Llacio_

Merlin breathed out as the rope around his wrists loosened and dropped to the ground. He brought his hands around to his front and rubbed at the agitated skin there. Behind him Arthur let out a sleepy murmur and grunt before slightly repositioning himself on the tree and falling back into a noisy deep sleep.

He sighed, the warlock knew that magic was the best, probably the only, option. And so he went through the ways that he could use it and get away with it unseen, trying out every scenario. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, Arthur would find out. And Merlin didn't know if Arthur could handle what he was, who he _truly_ was, yet.

He would like to think that Arthur would be surprised, maybe a little upset but he would get over it quickly, and then give Merlin a big clap on the back telling him he had no _idea_ how many times that Merlin had saved him. But deep down Merlin knew this was a fantasy, something that his mind came up with at night so that he would think that maybe, just maybe, all he did wasn't for nothing. And that when it was time to show himself, it would be way easier than he had ever hoped for. But deep inside Merlin knew the truth that Arthur might accept him, but that time wasn't right now. And Merlin had absolutely no idea when the time to reveal himself might be.

But then again, maybe he wouldn't be able to pick the time. Maybe it will come down to a choice; between saving Arthur with his magic or letting horrible things happen to save his own hide. The warlock knew what his choice would be, however. With the voice of the dragon reverberating in head, he knew it was his destiny. Always.

So Merlin would save them with his magic, if there was no other way. If it came to Arthur's life, he knew what he would do.

-

Despite being up late last night, contemplating so many things, Merlin was awake early the next morning. The camp breathed out soft sounds of men waking and Merlin, with his eyes closed, almost believed that the last day, the battles, his brutal injury and the forest's power were all just a dream conjured by a beaten overactive brain's imagination. No such luck.

Merlin heard a man enter the center where the knights, Arthur, and himself were being held. The man grunted about revenge and the unfairness of his early morning duty.

_Probably here to make sure that we hadn't loosened our bounds in the night_ Merlin thought grimly. _Oh no. my bounds!_

Merlin quickly said a spell and felt the bounds he had loosened last night, reappear on his wrists, tightening around them. Merlin hissed as the course gripped into his already mistreated skin, hoping the man hadn't seen him. Merlin cracked his stormy eyes open, first at the man who was none the wiser and then at Arthur, who was silent.

The man had checked each knight's bounds without waking them, but when he came to Arthur, he stopped. The man placed a hand on the hilt of a small dagger at his hip, and Merlin watched the man carefully.

The man slowly removed his dagger and brought it upwards. Merlin knew this was when his decision he made last night would really be made. And he sat up, no magical words on his tongue. It would take but a flash of his eyes to fling the man back now, Merlin could feel it. His magic was coiling ready for attack, not needing even Merlin's hands to direct it. He readied himself.

"Beniot!" An unmistakable voice sounded through the small camp clearing, causing Merlin to be distracted. Instead of 'Beniot' soaring through the air like he planned, the unexpected interruption had made the magic get misdirected, making the man just fall heavily and with unexpected force on the ground. Though Merlin wasn't happy with himself for almost revealing who he was to these men- if you could call them that –he couldn't help but try to suppress a chuckle as the man got up and rubbed his backside confusedly. Mordaith looked perturbed, if a little disappointed. "What do you think _you_ are doing, Beniot? Just thought you would finish off are most valuable bargaining chip, and no one would notice?"

"I won't apologize." Beniot said, recovering from his embarrassing fall. "That man-" he pointed sharply at Arthur "- is the son of the man who drove me here, he deserves to die."

"Deserves…Yes. But revenge will come, Beniot. We will get what we've wanted. But first you shall be punished-''

"Punished?? For doing what everyone in this camp _thought_ was you intention?"

"Silence! Fool!" Mordaith shouted silently. "What do we get by killing him? _Nothing._ Just more blood on our hands and an army of Camelot attacking us as soon as they realize their little _prince_ is gone. I have a more elegant plan in order, one that supplies certain privileges. So be gone with you! If I catch you again, it is you who will be dead."

"Yes, milord." Benoit scurried away leaving Mordaith, trailed by the senile Sayodin alone.

Mordaith quickly walked up to Arthur, running into Merlin who was laying in front of the Prince on the way.

"Move, boy." Mordaith growled, and when Merlin didn't, kicked the servant square in the gut. Merlin spit out blood as Mordaith moved around him to Arthur, while Sayodin preferred to kneel down next to the servant, fixing him with a stare that made Merlin want to recoil and throw up.

"Good morning, Arthur." Mordaith smiled a thick, fake grin. Arthur slowly opened his eyes, surveying Mordaith who was leeringly close, and his servant Merlin who was sputtering out blood next to that sorcerer from the previous night.

"Leave him _alone__."_ Arthur gritted his teeth and Mordaith smiled darkly. His plan was going to work perfectly.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews! I never expected to have so many! It means so much to me, being my first time. Please review again... P.S. I've made my decision on the magic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I am really sorry that it took so long! Really! I was just busy with school and then I went to Hawaii where another idea hit me… (so another story will be coming soon) and I just haven't got to it. Please Review : )**

Chapter 9

Arthur watched as Mordaith grinned diabolically at him, seeming to enjoy the hateful stare that the Prince was shooting him. Arthur needed to help Merlin now, the boy was so gentle and just so, so breakable, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Leave him alone." He gritted out. His eyes watching the two evil men before him carefully, suddenly Mordaith's eyes twitched to Merlin and then back to the Prince quickly and a smug tight-lipped smile appeared on the leaders face. Arthur thought he looked like he was sastisfied with something, but he didn't get a chance to examine him more because the leader along shouted out at him.

"Why should I do what you say? Soon the wealth and power of Camelot will be mine ." Mordaith gave an over confident smile to Arthur, then he turned and left before the Prince could shoot back a fiery insult.

On the way out of the clearing Mordaith couldn't help but feel he had already won. The prince had a weakness even if he himself didn't know it. All that he and Sayodin would have to do was hurt the servant until he was at the breaking point and the Prince's truly good heart would give in before his mind knew the importance of what he was giving away. Mordaith had always been good at reading people, ever since he had been a boy, and he knew that the Prince would give away the treasury location if it came to the boy's life. He had known it ever since he came into contact with the Prince.

-

Arthur watched as Mordaith and Sayodin left the circle clearing, he didn't think he had ever met someone so evil as the sorcerer and the group's leader. He wondered what made men's hearts turn black as coal when everyone starts out the same, as an innocent baby. Perhaps it was circumstances that formed evil individuals, or loss, or magic? He couldn't tell, but it wouldn't matter soon, nothing would. Arthur sighed, he needed to make sure Merlin was alright. Again. _How many more times will Merlin have to get hurt_, he thought. And suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. Merlin would be at Camelot, slacking off as usual if it wasn't for him.

"Merlin…?"

"Arthur." Merlin said from the ground, still on his side from the kick.

"Merlin… I'm sorry." Arthur said which made Merlin's eyes fly up, Arthur was still examining the coming out of Merlin's mouth when he said it. He'd hardly believed it passed out of his lips.

"What? The Prince of Camelot apologizing?" Merlin grinned, apparently not believing it either, but the Prince didn't return the smile. "Why would you say that? You weren't the one who kicked me in the gut."

"I might as well have. Now, Merlin I don't apologize often-"

"OH… I know." Merlin interrupted with a light smirk.

"BUT… I should have listened to you on this one occasion." Arthur hung his head and looked over the place they were being kept."We wouldn't be in this mess if I had."

"True… wait! _One_ occasion?" Merlin moved up off his side so he could look Arthur in the eyes, disbelief written all over his face. "Do you know how many times I've been right??"

"Merlin." Arthur said somewhat annoyingly. He was a Prince apologizing to a servant, which in itself went against everything he was taught, and then Merlin wasn't even accepting it?!

"I was right about the unicorn, I was right about the troll and the knight who tried to kill you! Just because I'm a servant-"

"Merlin, we're tied up in a camp of enemy bandits intent on killing or using us- and you're concerned with how many times you were _right?"_ Arthur said.

Merlin looked down, thinking. Arthur was right, he really should just focus on a way out of this but something Arthur said perked his ears up. "Killing us? You think that's what they are going to do?"

"Well maybe. But only after they get what they want." Arthur told him.

"Which is?"

"Money, Power. It's always the same with men like this." Arthur looked down glad that this was the first time Merlin would deal with such greed and evilness. Arthur had seen too much of it in his life.

"The only way they could get to Camelot's money would be if you told them where the treasury is…" Merlin said brightly. "You won't tell them. I know you won't."

"Merlin, you don't understand. These men can find a way to make you tell. It won't be my choice." Arthur sighed, he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"But you can take anything. You're… Arthur." Merlin said, unable to come up with a better way of describing him. I guess he really didn't understand, he had never known Arthur to be so unconfident about his own abilities. So what had changed?

"You're right. I've been trained that way." Arthur thought for a moment about it, maybe he shouldn't tell Merlin now.

"Then why are you worried?" Merlin looked truly confused.

Arthur just gave him a look before staring off into the distance. He was thinking about how they would try to get the location of the treasury from him- if they were after the money and not the power that is. They would probably know that Arthur was trained to resist _pain_ so that wouldn't work, plus he loved Camelot too much and would never doom her by leading her to bankruptcy.

But he was certain they would try to make him tell, so what other thing could they do. He would take the secret to his death. So that only left… Arthur hated to think it… _Motivation_.

Arthur had dealt with many bad people, sorcerers, corrupt officials, criminals and just evil men in general so he knew what would come next. They would use something he cared about against him. A sense of dread drifted into his soul as he realized the truth. The only thing he had with him was his knights and Merlin. The knights had been trained against torture, so they understood the lengths to be sacrificed to protect Camelot. They had sworn their life to protect it, the castle, the people and it's wealth. Arthur felt almost completely sure the answer wouldn't be coerced out of him if they were hurt. They would understand, they would sacrifice themselves. Arthur's heart froze over and a long shiver of intense dread filled him.

_That means all that is left is… Merlin._ Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at his friend. All at once the realization sickened him. He was going to have to choose between his likeable, clumsily loyal servant and Camelot. In some other person's eyes, the choice would seem obvious, choose Camelot and let Merlin suffer, but Arthur was surprised at how much that did not seem like an option to him. He scoffed at himself; the price of a servant's life was hardly equal to the riches of Camelot.

But would he let Merlin get hurt again? He still didn't know how that skinny body of his was still _breathing _with t. He had this protecting urge for Merlin, which helped when he constantly saved his backside, could he really not give in if it came to that?

Merlin studies Arthur who looks deep in thought, eyes lost somewhere that Merlin isn't sure he would want to go. A troubled look passes over his face and Merlin speaks.

"Arthur?" Arthur doesn't answer; he still is deep in thought.

He couldn't betray Camelot for Merlin, his father wouldn't approve, in fact he might never forgive him. So if it did come to it, Arthur would have to be strong, he would just have to be. Even if he saw his- Acquaintance? Servant? –none of those words sounded right to describe Merlin, get hurt, he couldn't give the location to Camelot's wealth, it's greatest and oldest resource, away. He needed to be strong and for him to be that, he needed Merlin to be as strong as _he _could be. Because he was certain that if the men wanted Camelot's wealth, he could see no other way then coercing through Merlin and so he assumed that they couldn't either. He hoped it wouldn't come to this situation, Merlin getting hurt, and him trying not to give in, but if it were to happen Merlin deserved to know, he deserved to be prepared.

"Merlin." At this Merlin lights up, happy that he hasn't lost Arthur to some thoughtful abyss. Arthur hearts sinks at this, knowing that the news he will tell will have the opposite effect. But he breaths out, Merlin deserves to know. "There is something I need to tell you."

**AN: Quite reversed don't you think? Hehe don't hate me, but don't you want Merlin to just end it with his magic…? Anyways sorry for the wait… again hehe Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Merlin, I thought you deserved to know." Arthur finished. He studied his servant, waiting for a reaction to what he had just told him, waiting for some type of shock or fear to appear on Merlin's face. But it never did. Merlin just looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been studying while Arthur told him and looked straight into Arthur's eyes.

"You thought that I expected you-" Merlin paused for a while to collect the emotion that was boiling up. "-to betray Camelot? For ME!?"

Arthur realized that if anything, Merlin was looking insulted, angry. That really didn't make sense. Of course nothing about Merlin really ever had.

"Well- yes." Arthur said shortly, he had never had to deal with a situation like this before and even though the whole time he was telling Merlin he had kept a serious, stone face, he found now that he could no longer keep it up. His carefully controlled emotions were now breaking down to shocked confusion.

"Arthur… it doesn't matter what these men will _do_ to me." Merlin raised his voice a little; drawing strength from a place deep inside him."I know your dedication to Camelot. And if you think that I would ever let Camelot fall… _because of me_… everything I've done is for nothing."

The warlock's eyes were shining with inner light, looking the prince in the eyes. What Arthur saw in them amazed him, there was fierce dedication, loyalty and friendship, the likes of which were so true and raw they almost made Arthur jump back in surprise.

"I won't be able to tell them anything… you realize that Merlin?" Arthur said sadly, making sure he was being clear. He didn't want to give Merlin false hope or promise, his servant was far too good of a person to be lied to at a time like this.

"_Yes,_ Arthur. I understand. I know it will be difficult, I know it will hurt." Merlin said, at this he actually gulped and looked into his lap. He couldn't let Arthur feel guilty for what might happen though- if the worst were… to occur Arthur would have to move forward without him to be King –he needed to _tell_ him it wasn't his fault. He need to say that he had always been prepared to give his all to protect Camelot and it's Prince, that he had been protecting it and Arthur since he had arrived. But most importantly, that he forgave him. "You don't need to worry... I've faced a dragon with you, I've stood with you to protect my home, I've drunk poison for you- this is no different!"

Arthur visibly shifted his gaze away from his servant when he mentioned the poison incident. That was one thing he wished he couldn't remember. He studied a rather uninteresting pile of leaves to his left, trying to come up with something appropriate to say in response to such fierce loyalty. Somehow, he couldn't find any words to say. He heard Merlin visibly sigh and he realized that he had to say _something._

"You sound like a knight, Merlin." He smiled a little, deciding to lighten the mood. "Very unfitting."

Instantly, his servants face formed a small grin, chuckling at the prince's comment. "Perhaps, Sire." Smiling a knowing smile and laughing, Merlin looked like he was ready for afternoon of playing around, not facing pain against evil men in the middle of a, perhaps even evil itself, forest.

Slowly, the knights along the Prince's sides began, one by one, waking up from their head-damage induced small coma by the laughter coming from the prince and Merlin. The first one to come to conciousness was Sir George. The knight looked up and he immediately took in their surroundings.

"Sire are you alright?" He asked, formality seeping through and ending the moment between the Prince and his servant. Merlin looked down and the Prince took this as the end of the amount of emotion that the servant had shown.

"Yes, I'm fine Sir George. Any injuries?" Arthur asked the five remaining knights.

Sir George looked around checking each knight slowly, before resting on Merlin. "Boy, how are you awake?" He asked him, not unkindly.

Merlin simply shrugged, he was emotionally exhausted from the conversation that he had just had with Arthur and he really didn't feel like responding to the knight's questions.

"Sire, have you thought of means of escape?" Asked another knight.

"No, there is a guard in the morning to check us and Mordaith comes a few times a day. We are also in the center of the camp so it makes it… difficult." Arthur summed up. In actuality, he hadn't really thought about an escape plan, he had been too focused on Merlin. But he definitely couldn't tell them that.

For the next half and hour, the knights and Arthur debated different ways to evade the people of the camp and escape, but no matter which way they looked at it, it seemed that there was no way to escape from the wretched Forest of Anobaith. Arthur, at the end, firmly decided that the only way they could leave would be if a miracle happened. As Arthur thought, only the hum of Sir George and Sir Anor talking filled the forest, before even that ended. Arthur looked up, curious to see what had made the men quiet from there usually endless debating, only to see Merlin. He was standing up, despite his feet being tied in a rather tight knot and staring off into the distance, at the camp.

"Merlin, what are you-" Arthur stopped as he realized what his servant was looking at. It was almost night time in the forest and a fog had gathered in the woods, blocking his view earlier but now he could see clearly. Out of the fog, Sayodin and then Mordaith appeared, the fog curling around them as they exited it as if it didn't want to let them go. There faces were stone and each had a dangerous and triumphant look in their eye. Even from where Arthur was tied to the tree in the center, he could see Sayodin's eyes twitch hungrily and hatefully to Merlin, who was showing no fear.

_No…_Arthur thought, a hundred anger-filled thoughts came through his head, directed at the evil men approaching him. They reached them quickly, too quickly. And Mordaith surveyed the awoken knights.

"What is it you want, Mordaith?" He hissed out, though he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, nothing. We're just going to borrow Merlin here." Mordaith clamped a hand on Merlin's right shoulder and tightly gripped. Arthur couldn't see Merlin's face but he was sure he was holding back a grimace.

The knights around Arthur looked confused. They wondered what the leader of a potential military threat, an evil man, would want with Arthur's clumsy servant? What use was he? The Prince could feel their looks on his back, but he ignored them, using years of practice. He controlled his face and lowered his voice.

"Fine. He is just a servant." Arthur said, stonily. Merlin did not react, it was what he had been expecting but the knight's did. Arthur usually fought for every life and was far more caring then his father and him just abandoning someone they had seen him act fondly with, confused them endlessly.

Mordaith raised his eyebrows, doubting the Prince's nonchalant statement. "Oh really?" He pulled out his jagged bone knife out and twisted it in the air, catching Arthur's attention. "If that's the case, I suppose… we could get rid of him for you." He brought the knife in front of the boy's throat. Merlin visibly stiffened, he would admit it, he was scared. He had been prepared to die for Camelot, for Arthur, but if Arthur let this happen, it would be for nothing. Nothing at all. He looked at Arthur, eyes reverberating fear that he wasn't sure he should show the Prince and his magic clawed at him, luring him to use it, to save himself, but he couldn't. Not with the Arthur and the knights staring back at him. It was in Arthur's hands now.

**There we go! Dadadaaaa. Reviews mean a lot to me… : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mordaith had gotten the cue that he wanted and with a swift turn, he dragged the servant back away from the prince. He pushed the skinny servant in front of him slightly, and smiled a little as the one called Merlin tripped in a moment of clumsiness. Mordaith couldn't help feeling a little smug, his plan was already on its way to success and the Prince of _Camelot_ was playing directly into his hand. The servant was doing his job for him now as he turned back to look at the Prince.

_Soon, _he thought, _it's all going to be mine._

Arthur stared at his feet. It had been hours since Merlin had been hauled off by Mordaith, and the Prince had spent every minute thinking, trying to organize a plan to secure Merlin's safety as well as not giving up the most important information about Camelot. Needless to say it was difficult.

He had told Merlin that he was going to get hurt and that Arthur, in all his princely glory wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. Those words had felt like fire coming out of his mouth, scorching him. He had hated telling Merlin that, of all people Merlin was someone who had faced every threat that Arthur met, and whose recent actions proved he was someone who was truly loyal, to the end.

So Arthur thought hard about the situation and the coming choices he had to make. He thought right on until before sundown when Sayodin walked out of the camp and up to where Arthur was tied. As the sorcerer sneered Arthur lifted his head, in dignity and in honor, which only seemed to amuse the sorcerer more.

Sayodin's eyes flashed a sickly green and Arthur was released from the tree he had been tied to. Sayodin moved more quickly than Arthur would have ever thought he was able to, and retied the prince's hands behind his back. The sorcerer leaned forward, his hot, stagnant breath making the hairs on Arthur's neck stand up.

Slowly, the sorcerer opened his mouth to speak and said, "It's time."

The prince didn't respond to the vile man but instead walked ahead, unable to let Sayodin move and push him around all the way. The walk was long and took them to outer rim of the camp, where the tents stopped and caves began. Arthur studied their open dark mouths and how they disappeared into the sides of the hills. They filled him with a sense of foreboding and as Sayodin stopped him in front of them he was glad he hadn't been forced to go into one.

But quickly as that relieved feeling came it was gone again as he laid his eyes on Merlin. He was sprawled out on the floor of the forest, blood was dripping from his nose and his leg look misshaped, but he turned his head to the side and looked up at Arthur, giving him a small sad smile. That smile broke through all the emotional barriers that he had set up before coming. All the talks he had given to himself about not giving a damn about what would happen because he was serving the greater purpose, Camelot, had dissolved in the Prince's mind. Looking at Merlin, they seemed to have an entire conversation silently, and Arthur could comprehend so much.

The Prince was filled with a resounding anger at the injustice of it all and concern for his… friend, who lay there but was still reassuring _him. _ He lurched forward to him but was held back by the vice-like grip of Sayodin. Arthur angrily tried to shove him off using his shoulder, but it was no use, especially as Mordaith came out and shifted the odds to his favor, so Arthur stilled and gave Mordaith a glare that would have made men kneel in fear in Camelot, and not even Mordaith was unaffected by the anger there in the Prince's eyes. He almost flinched. _Almost_.

To cover up his hesitancy, Mordaith started a low grinding chuckle that echoed in the caves behind him. "Do you see the products of your stubbornness, _Prince?_" He asked, gesturing to Merlin.

"No, Mordaith, only the effects of an evil man." Arthur fired back. Mordaith tsked before bending down next to Merlin and looking up at Arthur who was being held back by Sayodin once more.

"Yes, I suppose an evil man did do this." Mordaith said in a mocking tone, reaching down to touch Merlin briefly before lifting his fingers and pointing at Sayodin. "But it would be that one which you'd be so quick to condemn."

In response, Sayodin just smiled that sadistic grin and twisted Arthur's arm tighter as the Prince hissed out, "Magic."

"Yes, your servant is surprisingly resistant, you know. Very deceptive." As Sayodin said this Arthur's eyes went wide and his mind started to whirl. "Not anymore…"

Sayodin lifted his free hand towards Merlin and Arthur had never despised a sorcerer more, just thinking of what he had done, what he was _going _to do made Arthur sick to his stomach, even more so at the words coming out of the vile man now.

"_F__orbærnan sla-"_

"Stop!" Arthur hadn't even known he was going to say it until it passed through his lips. Once he had said it though, he didn't regret it. Merlin had taken enough, for before they had even been attacked by the bandits he had gotten a head injury! Arthur felt it was time for him to step up. He was the Prince of Camelot after all.

"You _will _transport Merlin safely back to the rest of my men, then after I give you the information you _will _let us go." He said to Mordaith, but his eyes were on Merlin. The boy's eyes were as large as saucers in amazement but there was another emotion written on his servant's face. Was it _disappointment? _ That didn't make since.

"And you will give us the location of the treasury so quickly, _Arthur?_" Mordaith said. "Ha. I have to say, I expected more from you."

"Well… it seems you were mistaken." Arthur looked down from Merlin and sighed heavily. "Now will you take my offer? It is the only one I will make."

There was a moment's hesitation and then Mordaith nodded. "Fine."

"I want you're word, Mordaith. I want your word on the life of your little pet sorcerer here that you will keep your bargain." Arthur felt Sayodin's grip tighten on him from the back, but he ignored it. His head was full of all his oaths to Camelot, to his father. "If I'm about to give this information for a servant, I will need that."

"Alright, fine. I swear on all of the Forest of Anobaith and on the life of Sayodin that I will do as you say." As Mordaith said this, the wind whirled in response and the trees above them shook. "Sayodin take Merlin back. Nicely." He smirked.

Sayodin grumbled in response and moved out from behind Arthur to grab Merlin off the floor. Arthur observed how Merlin bent awkwardly as he was brought up and how his face crunched up in pain. It only served as a reminder that this would be worth it, and besides, after all they had been through, Arthur frankly couldn't stand to see him hurt again either. Their eyes met and Merlin gave him an intense pleading look; pleading for what, the Prince didn't know but their connection broke as he looked away, not being able to keep watching as Merlin struggled to walk. Instead he just reminded himself that was all going to be worth it. This plan would succeed.

When he was sure that Merlin and Sayodin were gone, Arthur began. "You will find the treasury at the mouth of the River of Gennoria, there are caves there. We chose it because it was so remote that no one would ever suspect it. Get there and you'll find what you're looking for." Arthur looked down, letting his blond hair fall over his eyes. Now that it was done, he couldn't undo his choice. But now it was time to leave. "Mordaith, it's time you let my men go."

**Sorry, for such a long wait! I was having a very bad case of writer's block but I hope you like how it turns out… anyways… as always, I would love if you would review! They mean a lot to me and it really is why I keep writing. Thanks.**

**P.S. tell me what you think about Arthur's decision**

**warriorlightangel**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merlin looked up from his place tied up to the tree, his eyes searched the edge of the clearing; waiting, watching for Arthur's return. It had seemed like hours ago when Merlin had left the Prince, limping back to the spot he now stood, all the while his mind whirling over the events of the night. Everything from the first stroke of paralyzing magic to Arthur's unexpected surrender played out in a constant loop in the warlock's mind. But no matter how many times that it replayed in his head, Merlin still couldn't understand why Arthur gave up. It didn't seem like Arthur even _knew_ how to simply give up, if all the battles, tournaments and rescues were anything to go by.

It confounded Merlin. He had thought he knew the Prince after all the time and adventures they had spent together.

So, when Arthur finally reentered the center circle of the camp, Merlin looked up grimly. He simply did not know what to say to his 'master'. Even as Arthur drew closer, his hands remaining behind his back, Merlin didn't acknowledge him. He stared down in defeat. How was he supposed to carry on when the person he was sworn to protect had given up so freely, even considering what would have become of him? So he stared down, not speaking and his head whirling.

Finally, Arthur appeared to have enough of the silent treatment that Merlin was giving to him and looking around him for gaurds, Arthur thought it was safe to speak freely.

"Merlin?" He said, prodding at Merlin with the toe of his boot. But even with the slight encouragement, his servant's drawn face remained firmly pointed to the ground. Merlin didn't make a sound.

"Merlin, I know we've been through a lot these past days, but _really, _this is no time to be acting like a _girl_." Arthur told him, trying to lighten the mood like he had done with his friend so many times before. But this time Arthur thought even that method hadn't worked, until Merlin raised his head, and then, Arthur almost wished he hadn't.

Merlin's face was set into a grim frown and his eyes were decidedly hopeless. "Why did you do that, Arthur?" Merlin all but choked out, he didn't have to specify to what he was talking about. Arthur understood. "You didn't have to…. I could've- I would've been fine. I can't believe you gave up Camelot for me! I'm just a servant!"

Arthur responded to Merlin's rising exclamation with a confused expression. "What do you mean 'gave up Camelot'?"

"Arthur, you understood what was at risk before you were brought to Mordaith and Sayodin. You said that you wouldn't tell him where it was, no matter what he did! I don't-"

"Merlin-" Arthur said calmly, staring at his servant with a combination of amusement and exasperation.

"-I was willing to let Sayodin do whatever he wanted because I knew it was the best thing for Camelot and I know that you would've never given up that easily before we came here! I don't understand-" Merlin rambled off looking at Arthur. His frantic blue eyes meeting the Prince's.

"Merlin!" Said Arthur, in a deep commanding voice that brought all of Merlin's confused ramblings to a halt.

"What, Arthur!" Merlin all but yelled at the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

"I do realize you've sustained some head injuries during our visit here, but Merlin, do you really believe that I, Arthur of Camelot, would really turn over all that_ is_ Camelot simply because some evil man with leverage told me to?" Arthur asked, he voice reverberating the power that came with his title, causing Merlin to sit there blinking back at him.

Merlin considered what Arthur said for a few moments and suddenly it all lined up and realization flooded him. He looked him straight in the eye with a sheepish, quirky grin. "…I guess not."

Arthur just seemed to enjoy Merlin's emotions as the servant smiled grandly, thoroughly relieved. "Feel better?"

"Yes, sire." Merlin said with notable sarcasm. "But couldn't you have told me sooner? I didn't realize a prat such as yourself could actually think up a worthwhile plan, I thought you had just given the whole of Camelot away."

Arthur grinned, all the tension of facing the two evil men now left him and he was glad that if all went well, this all could be put behind him. "For you? Never." He told Merlin, but Merlin wasn't offended, he knew the truth. Now all that remained was leaving this retched place behind and finally returning to Camelot.

Within a few minutes a guard trudged out from the camp, in his left hand a set of complex keys were hanging down, the metal clinking loudly, alerting the knights and the Prince. The heavyset man finally came to stand in front of the tied men and began to speak, his voice gruff and low.

"Mordaith has ordered for you to be released one by one over a period of an hour. You try anything suspicious, and no one goes free." The man said, and moved behind the three knights who were tied along the rope that was strung between the two trees. He grunted and chose a knight at random and started to slowly loosen his bounds, when the knight was released, he instantly began rubbing his sore wrists and Arthur reminded himself that when they returned home, all the knights should receive credit for their time spent in the forest.

The knight gave a quick look around and found Arthur, who nodded in approval, and the knight swiftly ran off into the forest. The Prince hoped that the man would go find the tied up horses they had left days earlier at their hunting spot and bring them for the remaining men of Camelot.

It was going to be a long journey home for everyone.

Keeping good on his word, the man waited for awhile. And Merlin watched as the guard walked about, for he was eager for his turn to be free, but when the man moved to release the second man more than ten minutes later, it was another knight. Merlin sighed, for some reason he felt uneasy, his magic was boiling inside of him. A warning.

As the hour ticked on, Arthur traded looks with Merlin. He could tell his servant was uncomfortable with this situation, and Arthur himself was starting to get anxious. Was Mordaith only letting the knights go?

His suspicion deepened as the man walked up to the remaining knight and started to untie him as well. Why were he and Merlin being left for last?

Suddenly, a voice cut through the center of camp.

"STOPPP!" It was Mordaith's voice, filled with deep anger. And as he came to the clearing, Arthur knew at once that something had gone wrong, that his lie had not truly fooled the evil man. Merlin exchanged a nervous glance with Arthur, there was no way this could turn out in their favor. Especially when Sayodin, who had been following close behind Mordaith, came to stand next to him. He seemed to be shaking with madness.

From behind the Prince and the warlock came a familiar voice; the knight that had been released. "Sire…?"

Arthur couldn't see dragging another man into this mess, besides what could he do with now weapon? So he shouted back at his knight, "There's nothing you can do. Save yourself! That's an order." He was satisfied as he heard the knight's footsteps slowly fading from earshot. He turned his eyes back to Mordaith who was staring at him with more contempt and hatred in his eyes than anyone Arthur had ever faced before.

Mordaith walked up to Merlin and Arthur, his eyes like flaming coals, smoldering with the resentment and hate of a thousand men but also with untamed insanity. "You two! You think that I wouldn't find out about your little _lie_? That I would be fooled by an arrogant Prince and his weak, defenseless, filthy peasant? Ha!" He stepped up to them, his mouth spewing foam from his anger. "You're going to tell us now! The truth this time!"

He flung himself at Arthur, who was still immobilized by his bounds connected to the tree and grabbed his throat.

As Mordaith tightened his grip on Arthur, Merlin's stomach clenched from his close proximity to the pair. Though he had faced so many foes before these men, his whole body clenched up with fear. But he couldn't allow himself to be fearful! He had to protect Arthur, it was his destiny. No matter the consequences.

He barely noticed as his eyes flashed gold and the bounds around Arthur loosened and fell, leaving Arthur's arms free. Merlin thought that Arthur would look around suspiciously, or even stop what he was doing, but the Prince didn't. Arthur didn't miss a beat as he brought up a hand and hit Mordaith right in the abdomen, sending him back and forcing him to release his hold on Arthur.

Mordaith looked up, quickly recovering from the surprise blow, looking at Arthur with more than a lifetime's worth of venomness hatred. And that's when both Arthur and Merlin knew. The treasury's location no longer mattered to Mordaith, his only remaining goal was to see them die.

**Hi, sorry for such a long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and comments would mean a lot to me. Really, I am so thankful to the people who do. **

**warriorlightangel**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Merlin breathed out as his magic was released and Arthur's hands sprung to life, years and years of battle training behind him as he quickly punched Mordaith, who lurched forward as Arthur moved away before stealthily straightening up. Seething with rage, he unsheathed his sword from his belt and took a long stride towards Arthur. His breaths came out of his nostrils like a wild animal's and trapped veins sprung to life in the leader's forehead. Sayodin moved up from behind Mordaith, coming next to the leader, both ignoring Merlin who stood tied to the tree. Sayodin moved forward in attack.

Like a lightning bolt, Mordaith shot out his arm pushing Sayodin back a few feet before grounding out, "He's mine."

Mordaith lashed out taking a sharp swing from his left, but Arthur was ready for him. He quickly went under the blades path, not surprised when his hair on his head bristled from the proximity. With no weapon and no shield, Arthur needed to rely on his quickness if he hoped to survive this.

With fire in his eyes, Mordaith brought his sword rearing around for a back swing and Arthur hastily backed up, but not fast enough as the point of the blade tore into his leather riding clothes, leaving a faint scratch underneath. Arthur looked down, surprised at the closeness of the strike and then did a sharp turn to avoid another heated swing from his opponent when he noticed Mordaith had a second blade, fastened to his belt. It was a short sword, but it would do the job for Arthur. With speed that would do his knights proud, Arthur turned to the side as Mordaith changed his tactic and jabbed his sword at him in a harsh stabbing motion. Mordaith's blade slid past his torso in full view and Arthur reached out and pushed the hand holding the sword up with his left. Using the small distraction, Arthur snatched the spare sword from the leader's belt out of its scabbard, taking it in his right hand and pushing Mordaith away from him.

Arthur's breaths came out heavily from the quick maneuver but now with a blade in his hand, he felt more confident. He could face this, as long as Sayodin didn't enter the battle. Magic was something that Arthur time and time again had been out done by. Magic was hard to face.

He shook his head to refocus his mind on the present and Mordaith, whose face was scrunched in scornful, contempt-filled lines; obviously hating himself for allowing his seemingly defenseless prey to gain a foot in the fight. Deciding it was time to take the offensive, Arthur swung at the leader's midsection, only to have his swing stopped quickly by a strong block. He backed up to reevaluate the situation, swinging his sword vertically in his right hand in preparation but this time, Mordaith was the one to strike first. His blow came from down low and arched high, Arthur choosing to back out of the way instead of trying to stop it. He returned a blow of his own, which was hastily blocked by the leader, putting Mordaith off balance, too far back on his feet. Stealthily, Arthur swung quickly and couldn't stop a smug smirk from appearing as his blade slightly pierced Mordaith's side before the Prince kicked him, and he fell to the ground.

Not wasting a second, Arthur moved away from Mordaith, knowing he would be up soon and got to Merlin. He brought up his sword, cutting the bounds that held Merlin there before shuffling to his left a few feet from his servant, eyes on Mordaith who was making his way over to Arthur once again. Not turning to his servant, but with all the authority he had, he spoke, "Merlin, get out of here."

Merlin turned his head to the Prince who stood in a battle pose, waiting for Mordaith to get in close range from where Arthur had kicked him to the ground in the center of the camp. The warlock's eyes wondered out into the forest, which stood ominously close behind them and shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Listen to me, Merlin. Leave, now." He said, seriously low and threatening. For the Prince, there was too much at stake.

"No." Merlin said, firmly. This was not a time for an argument. He wasn't abandoning Arthur when he needed him most, even if the Prince was endlessly stubborn. He had allowed too much to happen the last few days, he had let this go on long enough. How could he grow to be the man that was prophesized about when he didn't stop something that he clearly could of, just because it might come back badly for him? No. He _wasn't_ leaving.

"Idiot!" Arthur grunted out exasperatedly at Merlin. He didn't have time to elaborate on that though as Mordaith reached him and flung his sword between the two, barely missing Arthur. Merlin's eyes widened as the two exchanged blows, clanging metal echoing loudly. Arthur was a skilled warrior; he knew that, but it was so heated, so quick, and he hoped he didn't have to use his magic to blast into there. He might hit Arthur.

Suddenly things shifted in the battle, Arthur was forcing Mordaith back, gaining footing and his blade was hovering ever-close to Mordaith's body. And then the Prince whirled around, sliced a deep wound in Mordaith's sword wielding arm and grabbed the weapon from him, all in one smooth motion. Arthur got a solid grip on both swords and pointed them at Mordaith, who was panting, his eyes bulging out with surprise and contempt at the Prince. Merlin watched as Arthur's eyes leveled Mordaith, keeping contact as he forced the leader on his knees, and Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Arthur had won. It would be over.

Without warning, his magic pricked beneath his skin and his eyes caught sight of Sayodin, uttering the last syllable of a spell before green lightning grew out of his fingers. His hand was in a rigid line, pointed sharply towards… Arthur.

Merlin eyes widened in terror as the blinding light streaked in slow motion across his vision to Arthur and Mordaith, like a long twisted hand.

His senses numbed and he almost didn't hear himself utter the words that he had used so long ago to protect Arthur when they had first entered the forest. Time still passed slowly and Merlin witnessed the magical protection wrap itself around the Prince. Merlin's eyes involuntarily faded back to their original blue as his magic ended and time sped forward in full force once again.

He stared unblinkingly at Arthur as the green lightning hit him and Mordaith, sending them both to the ground in a great whirl of light and sound before dissipating into nothingness. Merlin sprinted over to Arthur, hoping that his spell was strong enough, just hoping.

**Eh… Cliffhanger..? I just need to thank you guys for the reviews you have submitted, especially hpenchantress, WitchyWeasel, ruby890, Catindahat, Darkenwood, FireChildSlytherin5, writing-at-random, wla fan, and Oreal770 for the many wonderful reviews that you gave me! They literally make my day. I'm very excited for the next chapters… review?**


End file.
